


Complementary

by curiouslykate (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curiouslykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a vision - the only thing is, it seems to be pointing towards Dean saying yes to Michael. Well, Chuck can't really be blamed if everything turns out a little (okay, a lot) different from what everyone though. Right?<br/>Plus, it's totally Castiel's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcohol, solution to all your problems

Oh no. Oh no, this is bad. Very bad. Well, not in the sense that the world is going to end because that‘s going to happen anyway as far as he knows, but rather bad for Chuck. Why the hell did the have to write about characters with anger management issues? Come to think of it, why the hell did these characters have to turn out to be real?

Chuck shudders and gulps down another mouthful of whatever he reaches first and rubs at his temple. He‘s going to have to tell them that much is clear, but the big question is how he‘s going to do that without ending up having his head bitten off by an angry Winchester.  
The alcohol burns down his throat and it takes a few swallows and deep breaths before he seems calm enough not to start crying from the massive headache he feels coming on.

After a few moments he makes a grab for his phone and presses speed dial two as fast as he can and clenches his eyes shut.

"Chuck?“ A gruff voice comes over the speakers after four rings and Chuck takes another large gulp.

"Hi. Dean“ His voice sounds a little higher than he‘d have liked but that‘s the least of his worries now as far as he‘s concerned.

"What‘s wrong?“ Dean‘s voice snaps out immediately "Is Sam okay?“

"Uh, yeah, yeah Sam‘s fine“ When Dean gave him his number a few weeks back he also gave him express orders to call him the second he had a vision that could tell them anything about this apocalypse or if he saw anything about Sam. Typical Dean to forget there‘s another Winchester important to this whole hell on earth deal.

"It‘s... I-“

"Spit it out Chuck!“

Chuck winces and then decides to just get it over with in one big rush. "It‘s not Sam, it‘s you. Listen this is gonna be weird enough to explain in person but could you just come over? I don‘t want to do this over the phone if you‘re close by“

"I‘ll be there in a few hours“ Dean grinds out after a few seconds and the call ends abruptly.

Chuck sinks back into his lumpy couch with a sigh and clutches his bottle closer to his chest.  
Great, in a few hours he‘s going to have his home invaded by an angry man with more than enough weapons concealed on his person than should be possible and he‘s going to have to tell him something that‘s probably going to make him more than mad.

Getting drunk sounds pretty good right about now.

***

Chuck‘s being woken from his alcohol induced sleep four hours later by very loud and very insistent banging on his front door. He snorts indelicately and fumbles with the empty bottle resting on his chest for a moment before he firmly plants both feet on the ground and totters over to his door.

"What?“

"Well nice to see you too Chuck“ Dean pushes his way past him, leaving his front door open for Sam to follow him inside with an apologetic tilt to his head.

"Hey Chuck“

Great, he‘s forgotten about that visit of impending doom hanging over his head. He sends a silent plea to the big man upstairs and shuts the door behind Sam‘s gargantuan frame. As soon as he reaches the living room, Dean turns to him and waves his hands impatiently.

"So? What‘ve you got for me?“

"Uh, you guys might wanna sit down for this one“ Chuck mumbles and heavily falls back into his couch "I know I do“

Dean lifts an eyebrow and crosses his arms "I‘m pretty comfortable right here“

Yeah. Chuck could have guessed that. Sam huffs and shoots Dean an exasperated look before folding himself into Chuck‘s armchair and clasping his hands above his knees - Chuck recognizes the gesture from when they‘re interviewing nervous witnesses and Sam wants to seem sympathetic. It might be working now if he didn‘t know those two almost as well as, maybe even better than himself and he couldn‘t see the nervous twitch in Sam‘s right eye.

"So what didn‘t you want to tell us over the phone before? You had another vision?“

Chuck nods "Yup“

"Okay, so what was it?“

"Uhm“ His eyes dart nervously around the room before fixing on Sam. Well, he‘s man enough to admit he‘s kinda glad Sam‘s here, he might be able to stop Dean from blowing his head off. "Yeah. It... Dean, he - “

Chuck doesn‘t miss the way the room all of a sudden seems to buzz with weird energy and Dean suck in an almost unnoticeable breath "I saw him. Exorcising a demon“

"Yeah, ‘cos I never do that“ Dean says but motions at him to continue all the same "So I‘m guessing I did something else?“

Again Chuck nods. "Well, not something else, it‘s more ...uh, how you did it? You kinda burned it out of it‘s host and uh, there was this weird bright light... thing going on“

It‘s safe to say that Chuck saw Dean‘s reaction coming in absolutely no way at all. Instead of blowing a fuse, Dean starts laughing - leaving Chuck very confused and Sam with a disturbed expression on his face.

"So you saw me all angeled up huh? Yeah, not gonna happen“ Dean chuckles again, but it‘s a mirthless sound that sends shivers down Chuck‘s spine.

"Hang on“ Sam stands up and walks towards Chuck, towering over him as he cowers back against the cushions "Did you see how that happened?“

"No...?“

"Or when?“ Sam‘s eyes are wild and Chuck‘s just about to whimper out another 'No‘ when Dean snorts from somewhere behind his brother.

"What, you don‘t actually think that‘s going to happen?“

Sam squares his shoulders and turns around and whatever look he has on his face must be answer enough for Dean.

"Oh come on!“

"He‘s never been wrong before Dean!“ Sam cries out and takes a step away from Chuck.

"Yeah, that‘s not what you were saying the last time!“ Dean snaps and it‘s not only Sam who flinches at that.  
Chuck burrows deeper into his worn and threadbare couch as if he wants to sink into it and just disappear and darts wide eyes between the two men who seem to have completely forgotten him now. He can‘t seem to forget the look of disbelief on Dean‘s face back from when he‘d told him about the Sam Lillith ... thing and if he were anywhere else but smack in the middle of their argument right now, he might be able to muster a wry smile at the cruel twist of fate.

"I ... - fuck“ Dean grimaces and swipes a hand across his face before turning towards the door. "I need a drink“

The door slams shut and a few seconds later Chuck hears the Impala roar to life. The resulting silence in the room seems uncomfortable and thick, weighed down by what Dean said - or rather didn‘t say. Wordlessly Chuck roots around for one of his other bottles and holds it out in Sam‘s direction. Sam‘s shoulders slump and he lets himself fall next to Chuck taking a mouthful and sighing before leaning his head back against the headrest.

Well, that went ... better than expected? Oh bullshit, that went way worse than Chuck would‘ve thought, seems the Sam buffer somehow backfired.

"He‘ll be back soon“ Chuck says lamely and plucks the bottle from Sam‘s unresisting grasp.

"Yeah...“


	2. Shitty Beer

Dean hasn‘t been driving for more than twenty minutes when he pulls the car to the side of the road and lets his head fall against the steering wheel with a low thunk.

Dammit, he‘s sworn to himself he will never have a go at Sammy for anything he‘s done during the past few months! Sam‘s still being plagued by his overgrown conscience and that to Dean‘s mind is punishment enough as it is. But with that comment Sam pulled just minutes before ... hell, it was all Dean could do not to say anything more. Where the hell is Sam‘s faith in him aynway?

But fuck, he has to go back, he can‘t leave Sammy hanging like that as much as he‘d like to just go out and get drunk as he said he would. He needs to keep it together for Sammy‘s sake and not flip his shit over some weird vision Chuck throws his way.

Sure the visions usually come true, but Chuck didn‘t see the circumstances leading up to this one, right?  
Right.

Dean opens his eyes and starts up the engine, calmed down a little by his baby‘s steadying purr beneath him and squares his shoulders. Twenty minutes should be enough time to get a grip on himself.

***

Fifteen minutes later finds Dean sitting in some random bar he found on the way to Chuck‘s, blinking angrily at his third beer and rolling his eyes in annoyance every few minutes when a particularly loud laugh from the crowd reminds him of where he is. And where he should be instead.

He frowns and drains his beer, glowering around the dimly lit room before his gaze settles on a dark figure he can just barely see out the smudged window, leaning against the Impala.

"Son of a bitch“ Dean growls and throws down a few crisp notes he finds in his coat pockets, sparing the affronted barkeeper no more than a fleeting glance and stalks outside.

"How the hell did you find me?“ He grouses once he‘s in hearing distance and pushes past the figure in a huff to reach the driver‘s side of his car.

"Hello Dean“ Castiel turns around and regards him with his typical head tilt, face blank and completely unmoving which Dean just finds that much more nerve wrecking right now. Cas never shows up without any good reason ... or one of them has to call him down for help. Cas flicks his eyes up towards Dean "Your car is very recognizable“

Dean snorts - hell yeah she is, but that‘s beside the point right now - and then says with feigned calm "Sam send you?“

"No“ Comes the reply and then Castiel‘s in the car next to him, staring out the window expectantly with his hands folded in his lap and Dean has no idea what he should do now other than start up the engine and finally get his ass over to Chuck‘s. Not like he didn‘t have that planned anyway.

"Okay. So why are you here then?“ Dean catches a shrug out of the corners of his eyes.

"You needed me“ Castiel states so full of confidence that Dean would nearly be able to believe it himself if he didn‘t know otherwise.

"What? No, why?“ Dean frowns. He didn‘t prayed for Cas, did he? No, he‘d remember praying for him. Or does Cas know about Chuck‘s vision? God he hopes not.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at him. "I felt it“

Damn this day can‘t get any weirder for him, Dean thinks and deliberately turns on the radio for the few minutes drive up to Chuck‘s house and keeps his gaze ahead on the road, he doesn‘t need to think about that any more right now. "Right. So, you coming inside?“ He pulls the Impala up the driveway and opens his door.

"Of course“ Castiel states from outside, having used the angelic way to exit a car - Dean snorts.

"Of course“ He locks his baby and brushes his hands down the front of his jacket. "Come on then“

***

The only time in the past hour Sam has moved, was to shift Chuck from where he‘s fallen asleep against his shoulder to lying stretched out on the couch and sitting back down in the same armchair as before.

The thing is though, from there he has no view whatsoever of the front door, so when it suddenly swings open and Dean yells "Honey I‘m home!“ he nearly tips the bottle he‘s had sitting in his lap to the floor in a mad rush to get up.

Sam clears his throat and smiles tentatively at Dean. "I thought you‘d be gone longer“

"Nah“ Dean walks past his brother and picks up one of the beer bottles Chuck left out on the small wooden table in the living room and takes a long drink. "They had shitty beer - not that this is any better though“ He grimaces and puts it down again, gesturing at Chuck who‘s still lying unconscious on the sofa "He been like this since I went out?“

Sam nods slowly and a frown begins to form on his face. "Yeah, just fell asleep about ten minutes later. Dean, are y-“

Dean shakes his head and holds up a hand, some weird undefinable look in his eyes "Leave it.“

"I-“

"Jesus Sam, just no, okay? Not now?“

"Don‘t blaspheme“ A gravely voice sounds from the front door and then Cas steps into the living room, crouching down in front of Chuck and softly pressing two fingers to his forehead.

"Uh, Cas?“

"Hello Sam“ Castiel straightens up again and looks up at him, then back at Dean "He was going to suffer from an extremely uncomfortable-“ He frowns and thinks for a moment before continuing "- hangover. From what I understand it‘s not a very pleasant experience“

"Dude ~“ Dean stares at him, somewhat perplexed and raises his eyebrows.

"Did I do something wrong?“ Castiel tilts his head and lets his gaze wander between Dean and a still snoring Chuck.

"Did you...Dude!“ Dean says again and now waves his arms at Cas "What, you couldn‘t mojo away my hangovers once in a while?“

"I was not aware you wanted me to do that“

"Yeah well, now you know!“

"I will remember“

"Good.“ Dean nods and crosses his arms and not for the first time since Cas showed up again, Sam has to wonder what the hell is going through their minds for them to keep staring at each other like that. He thinks if it were him in Dean‘s place, he‘d fidget like crazy or, much to the contrary of what his brother believes of him, flirt like mad.

The staring shouldn‘t surprise him as much as it does tough, but lately it‘s just gotten worse and worse to the point where they seem to be holding whole conversations without, you know, actually having a conversation, and Sam always feels a little weird being stuck in the middle of that. Like now.

Dean nods again. "Good“ He repeats and smirks "So, burgers, huh?“

Castiel blinks at him once more "I believe we passed an appropriate dining establishment on our way back here“

Sam looks back and forth between them and, when Dean steers Cas out the front door with a firm hand on his shoulder, he just barely catches the nervous tick in Dean‘s jaw before he‘s outside and unlocking his car. He grabs one of the countless sheets of paper littering the desk that’s sat on one side of the room and scribbles a quick note. Sam sighs and throws one last look back at Chuck -who‘s still snoring and hugging one of his pillows now - before he places the folded scrap of paper next to him and follows his brother and the angel and softly shuts the door behind himself.

He's probably going to be a little relieved to find them gone when he wakes up from Cas' mojo induced sleep and as far as Sam can tell it's better to leave without waking him up anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is still a WIP, I will be updating warnings, characters, tags and whatnot as the story progresses!  
> Also I want to say thanks to my friend who stood through me going on and on about this and encouraging me to write it - thanks a ton! :)


End file.
